OS: Alone
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Un petit OS centrer sur Kate Beckett. C'est sombre et triste.  Une suite car il semblerait que ce soit la volonte des lecteurs.
1. POV Kate

_**Salut à tous, voici mon tout premier texte sur cette fabuleuse série qu'est "Castle", je ne suis pas certaine de bien respecter les personnages et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**_

_**Ceci est un OS et, suite à un sondage sur le Forum où je l'ai déjà posté, il y aura surement une suite. Mais je souhaite également votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi.**_

_**J'attends des commentaires, bons ou mauvais ça n'a pas d'importance.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous.**_

.

.

.

Le froid, l'humidité, la fatigue, la fin, la peur. Toutes ces sensations différentes je les ressens en ce moment. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve ni comment je me suis retrouvée ici. La seule chose que je sais c'est que j'ai peur et pourtant ce n'est pas un sentiment que j'ai l'habitude de ressentir. J'ai peur de ne jamais sortir d'ici, de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour, de ne jamais revoir mes amis, de ne jamais le revoir. J'ai peur surtout de mourir avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de lui avouer toutes ces choses que j'ai envie de lui dire depuis si longtemps. Il ne le saura jamais car je sens mes forces me quitter peu à peu et je me sens devenir faible à chaque minute qui passe. Le manque de nourriture se fait de plus en plus difficile à supporter et je sais que bientôt je ne serais plus qu'un corps sans vie. Je tente pourtant de résistée à l'appel de la mort qui se fait pressant mais il le faut pourtant. Comment ne pas vouloir la rejoindre alors qu'elle me promet nourriture en abondance, chaleur et douceur.

.

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir de l'autre coté de ce qu'on pourrait nommer une porte. Ce bout de bois pourrit qui menace de s'effondrer mais qui ne me conduira pas à la liberté. Car je sais maintenant où je suis et ce qui m'attends si je franchis cette limite. Les pires horreurs vont m'arrivais et là ce sera la fin.

.

La porte s'ouvre lentement, la lumière s'infiltre doucement dans la pièce qui à été en quelque sorte ma chambre pendant si longtemps que je ne me rappel pas en avoir eu une autre. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose à vrai dire. Mes derniers souvenirs s'estompent peu à peu de ma mémoire et seul un visage apparait parfois dans mes songes. Le visage d'un homme, grand, brun, les yeux bleus et terriblement beau. Il me sourit et je sais qu'il est important pour moi mais je ne parviens pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Qui est-il? D'où est-ce que je le connais? A-t-il un lien avec moi?

Je crois qu'avant d'arrivé ici cet homme et moi étions assez proche mais proche comment? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête à m'en faire mal. J'aimerais tellement me rappeler de son nom que j'en pleure de frustration.

.

J'entends du bruit bien plus fort à présent. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois des pieds, un pantalon noir, propre, bien repassé et des chaussures de marques. Pourquoi est-ce que j'accorde de l'importance à ce genre de détails dans la situation qui est la mienne. Je devrais plutôt me soucier de savoir ce que me veut cet homme. Est-il ici pour me tuer, me torturer comme les autres avant lui ou bien est-il là pour me venir en aide, me ramener auprès de ceux que j'aime et qui doivent s'inquiéter pour moi, bien que je ne me rappel toujours pas qui ils sont, leurs noms et leurs visages ayant disparus de ma mémoires.

.

Soudain, je sens des mains sur mes joues, des doigts qui cherchent quelque chose dans mon coup. Je ne veux pas rouvrir les yeux que j'ai fermés plus tôt. Je ne veux plus voir ces hommes qui me retiennent depuis si longtemps. J'ai peur qu'en ouvrant les yeux ils décident de recommencer ce qu'ils me font subir chaque jour, j'ai peur qu'ils finissent par me tuer pour de bon. J'ai peur comme je n'ai jamais eu peur de toute ma vie, enfin du peu qui me reste en souvenir.

Mais, étrangement ces mains ne me font pas de mal. Au contraire, elles caressent mes joues à présent. Elles sont douces, elles ne me font pas mal, et je remarque qu'elles tremblent.

.

Je me décide à rouvrir les yeux. Si cette personne est là pour en finir avec moi alors je veux l'affronter. Je ne veux pas mourir en lâche. Je dois leur montrer que je suis une femme forte et qu'ils ne me font plus peur. La peur elle aussi m'a abandonné, comme la fatigue, la faim et le froid. Je vais bientôt lâcher prise. C'est ma dernière chance d'être moi. Alors, lentement, sans précipitations, mes yeux affrontent ceux de cet homme. Mais contre toute attente ce n'est pas le visage d'un de mes tortionnaires que j'ai en face de moi. Ces yeux qui me fixent, ce sont ceux de l'homme que je vois en rêve. Cet homme qui hante toutes mes nuits, celui pour qui j'ai tenue aussi longtemps. Je ne me rappel toujours pas de son nom mais son visage est resté avec moi depuis le début. Je dois lui montré que je suis heureuse de le voir. Peut-être est-il là pour me sauver. Où alors n'est-il qu'un mirage? Je ne sais pas mais si c'est un rêve alors je ne veux jamais me réveiller.

.

L'homme se penche vers moi. Ses yeux expriment tant de choses. Il semble à la fois heureux, triste, inquiet et amoureux. Oui c'est ça, amoureux. Et d'un coup tout me reviens. Je sais enfin à qui appartient ce visage si beau, ces yeux si tendres et ces mains si douces. C'est lui, il m'a enfin retrouvé, il va me ramener chez moi. Il est là pour me sauver. C'est assez ironique quand on sait que c'est moi qui suis flic et que c'est à moi de sauver les gens. Car oui, je me rappel de tout à présent, les souvenirs afflues dans ma mémoire et j'en suis heureuse. Je sais maintenant qui je suis, comment je suis arrivée ici et pourquoi. Mais ca n'a plus d'importance, il est la, il est venus pour moi. J'ai tellement envi de le serrer contre moi, de sentir sa chaleur et son odeur.

J'essaie de lui parlé mais seul un râle de douleur franchis mes lèvres gercées. Il me prend dans ses bras, me sert contre lui et je peux sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Je me sens en sécurité, je suis à ma place ici. Que j'aime cette sensation que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis….. Combien de temps déjà? Je ne sais plus mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Il est là, pour moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

.

.

_ Kate tu es en vie.

.

.

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'entends avant de sombrer dans la nuit. Je me laisse aller, je peux me le permettre à présent. Je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera plus rien, il est là et il me protégera. La dernière chose que je sens avant de sombrer pour de bon c'est qu'il me porte et qu'il m'éloigne de ce lieu qui allait devenir mon tombeau. Maintenant c'est fini, la nuit me recouvre complètement. Peut-être que je ne me réveillerais jamais mais je l'ai revus avant la fin. Je sais que je devrais résister encore un peu, que ce n'est pas la fin, mais mon corps est trop faible, trop fatigué après tous ce temps, après toutes ces tortures. Alors je ne résiste plus, de toute façon maintenant il est la. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, mais je sens aussi les siennes venir s'écraser sur mon visage, je ne savais pas a quel point ma disparition l'avait touché.

Mes yeux son à présent fermé, je m'endors tranquillement avec l'image de son sourire.

Je suis heureuse. Je souris. Je me sens libre.

.

.

.

.

**THE END…**

_**Alors voila, vous avez aimé? **_

_**Une suite vous intéresse?**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires, le bouton en dessous.**_


	2. POV Rick

_**Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, j'ai fais une suite a mon OS qui du coup devient une trilogie. Un troisième chapitre est en court d'écriture.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez autant cette suite que vous avez aimé le premier.**_

_**Un grand merci a s-damons-s, Mariine-Huddy, Huddy-in-my-heart et l'ange demoniaque pour m'avoir laissé des coms.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tristesse. Ce mot est entré dans ma vie il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela arriverait et pourtant. Je prends sur moi, je tente de faire bonne figure face aux autres, mais je sens bien qu'ils ne sont pas dupes. Ils savent quand je mens, ils savent que je souffre et ils savent que rien au monde ne pourra plus jamais me faire sourire, si ce n'est ma fille. Et même elle a du mal depuis quelques temps, elle essaye pourtant mais rien à faire. Je l'aime ma fille, ma petite Alexis, une enfant géniale dont tous les parents rêvent. Moi je l'ai et souvent je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour la mériter.

Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde elle ne parvient pas à me redonner le sourire, a me faire aller mieux car _Elle_ n'est plus là. Kate Beckett, le lieutenant Kate Beckett, cette femme si extraordinaire n'est plus là a mes cotés. Si seulement je savais où elle se trouve, si seulement je savais ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Mais rien, personne ne sait rien.

Je me rappelle encore de ce fameux soir, avant sa soudaine disparition. Je me souviens que nous avions mangé chinois, au commissariat tous les deux. Nous venions de clore une enquête très difficile où il était question d'un homme tuant sa fille, une adolescente de l'âge d'Alexis. Ce fut dure pour moi mais Kate était là, elle m'a aidé à me sentir mieux, à supporter cette enquête et surtout, elle m'a empêché de démolir le portrait de cet homme. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussis et je crains que ce jour-là cet homme se soit retrouvé aux urgences au lieu de la cellule dans laquelle il avait finis la nuit.

Apres avoir passe une excellente soirée en sa compagnie, Kate avait décidé de rentrer chez, la fatigue était bien présente dans ses yeux et je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Alors je lui avais souhaité bonne nuit et je l'avais regardé s'éloigner de moi, entrer dans l'ascenseur et disparaitre derrière la porte.

J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment ce soir-là, comme dirait les flics, l'instinct. Et mon instinct m'avait prévenu que quelque chose allait arriver. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas retenu? Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé partir? Aujourd'hui encore je me pose cette question et je ne trouverais jamais de réponse. Car il n'y a aucune réponse a cette question, j'aurais dû la retenir un point c'est tout.

Alexis m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'y étais pour rien, que je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passé, mais malgré tous les mots réconfortant qu'elle pouvait utiliser rien ne me consolait jamais. Rien ne pourrait me consoler tant que je ne la reverrais pas.

.

Ce matin en me levant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai sentis que la vie ne serait plus jamais la même, que bien pire que ce que je pensais était arrivé et que je ne retrouverais plus le bonheur.

En arrivant au douzième, la première chose que j'ai vue me glaça le sang. Le tableau concernant la disparition de Kate était vide, plus rien, comme si nous avions classé l'affaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis tout ce temps, j'avais exigé que ce tableau ne bouge pas, qu'il reste là tant que Kate ne serait pas revenue. Mais ce matin, il était blanc, vide, comme neuf.

Je me précipitais pour expliquer ma façon de penser à Montgomery mais Esposito me retint par le bras. Son regard évita le mien le plus longtemps possible mais, finalement il releva la tête et là je compris. Quelque chose de nouveau avait mit un terme a l'enquête.

.

.

_ Je veux savoir, lançais-je, ma voix ne trahissant que peu mon angoisse.

_ Je ne suis pas sure que ce sot une bonne idée Bro, tenta Esposito.

_ Laisse moi voir les nouvelles preuves, insistais-je, ne voulant pas abandonner.

.

.

Je voyais bien que mon collègue hésitait, il semblait aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur et finalement je le vit baisser la tête. Je le suivis jusqu'au bureau du chef qui semblait nous attendre.

Montgomery avait lui aussi le regard triste, tous comme Ryan qui se tenait dans le fond de la pièce, et Lanie, en pleur sur le canapé. Ce fut de voir la jeune femme dans cet état qui me fit le plus peur.

.

.

_ Non, soufflais-je. Non…..

_ Je suis désolé Castle, me dit le capitaine en déposant une main sur mon épaule. C'est fini.

_ Comment….. Que…, les mots refusaient de quitter ma bouche, je ne parvenais même pus a faire des phrases constructives tant la peine enserrait mon cœur.

.

.

Je vis la capitaine se lever et allumer le poste de télévision. Je me demandais pourquoi mais, bien vite des images apparurent et je compris. Kate se trouvait en face de moi, sur cet écran, allongée sur le sol, recevant d'innombrables coups de la part de ses kidnappeurs. Elle ne tentait pas de se défendre et j'avais même du mal à la reconnaitre. Était-ce bien elle? Ma Kate Beckett? Cette femme forte et courageuse, celle qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds? Cette femme qui me faisait peur parfois?

Je ne pouvais croire à ce que je voyais, elle souffrait en silence, recevant coup sur coup, dans le ventre, le dos, les épaules, le visage. Pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche, pas une plainte, pas un gémissement. Rien. Je crus un instant que le son était coupé, mais alors j'entendis l'un des homes lui parler.

.

.

_ Tu aime ça hein ma belle? Sinon je t'entendrais m'insulter, comme au début.

.

.

La voix de l'homme me disait quelque chose mais pour le moment je ne me rappelais pas bien, je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage. Tous ce que mes yeux voyaient en réalité c'était Kate. Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme, puis vers la camera et elle sembla dire quelque chose, mais si doucement que personne n'entendit rien. Mais moi je savais ce qu'elle disait, j'avais lu sur ses lèvres et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal.

Puis vint le coup de grâce elle le corps de ma coéquipière stoppa tous mouvement, si bien que l'homme se pencha sur elle et en se relevant il sourit. C'en était fini du lieutenant Kate Beckett.

.

Le capitaine stoppa la vidéo et se tourna vers moi, je voyais a quel point il souffrait lui aussi et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, tous comme des miens. Je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil devant moi et ne dis plus rien. Que pouvais-je dire? Aucuns mots ne pourraient dire a quel point je souffrais, a quel point je m'en voulais et a quel point elle allait me manqué.

J'entendis Lanie étouffer de nouveaux sanglots contre l'épaule d'Esposito. Je savais que les deux jeunes femmes étaient de grandes amies et que Lanie mettrait du temps à s'en remettre, si elle s'en remettait un jour.

Les gras me laissèrent seul digérer la nouvelle et je les en remerciais.

.

Alors c'était ainsi, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il fallait je que je m'y fasse. Plus jamais je ne reverrais ma muse, plus jamais je ne pourrais l'embêter, lui apporter son café le matin. Et le pire de tout, plus jamais je ne pourrais la voir sourire, c'est ca qui, je pense sera le plus dure. Ne plus voir ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle a une idée, voir son sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle résous une enquête… Toutes ces petites choses qui font que je l'aime.

Apres avoir pleuré encore quelques minutes, je me décidais à rentrer chez moi, plus rien ne me retenait ici, pas même mes amis qui souffraient autant que moi.

Tous en marchant, je repensais a cette vidéo et plus je me disais que ce ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. C'est donc avec cette nouvelle idée en tête que je rentrais chez moi et que je décidais de me révisionner cette scène.

.

Apres plusieurs passages sur le moment où l'homme annonce que Kate est morte, je remarquais un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Je vis les lèvres de Kate bouger alors que l'homme se relevait. Ce pouvait être un simple reflexe, mais j'étais certain que c'était plus que ça, elle était en vie et on avait voulu nous faire croire du contraire, peut-être à cause de notre enquête. Bien que Beckett ne soit pas là pour nous aider, Ryan, Esposito, le capitaine et moi avions bien avancé et peut-être étions nous bien trop proche de la vérité. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient voulu nous faire croire qu'elle était morte. Les ravisseurs pensaient peut-être que nous confirions le dossier à une autre équipe pour enquêter sur sa mort, une équipe qui ne soit pas aussi déterminée que nous, une équipe qui ne trouverait peut-être jamais le corps de ma collègue et amie.

C'Était bien essayé mais ça ne marcherait pas, je continuerais de la chercher, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, même si je dois la retrouver morte, au moins je l'aurais retrouvé.

.

Encore de longs mois passèrent et nous continuions de chercher des preuves qui pourraient nous conduiront à l' endroit où était retenue Beckett, mais rien. Je ne désespérais pas pour autant, j'avais une telle envie de savoir, une telle soif de vengeance envers ces hommes.

Parfois, il m'arrivait de passer des nuits entières à chercher, fouillant dans les dossiers que j'avais photocopiés, assemblant des pièces pour les désassembler ensuite. Tant et si bien que ma pauvre fille se sentait délaissée. Je en l'oubliais pas mais je ne passé pas autant de temps avec elle que par le passé. Toute cette histoire m'avait changé.

Puis, vint le jour où une information nous parvint par un témoin anonyme. Une adresse, a quelques centaines de kilomètres de New-York. Le capitaine me promit que je pourrais m'y rendre avec l'équipe d'intervention, ainsi que Ryan et Esposito qui ne se sentaient pas de rester là, à attendre bien sagement des nouvelles. Ils étaient excités comme des puces et je dois bien avouer que moi aussi. Par contre, il me fit promettre de ne pas intervenir tant que je n'en aurais pas reçus l'autorisation. Bien que j'aurais voulu intervenir moi-même et leur faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à ma muse, je n'étais pas flic, juste un écrivain, consultant pour la police. Ma place n'était même pas là-bas mais plutôt ici, avec Jim Beckett. Le pauvre homme avait vieillit de plusieurs années en seulement quelques mois. La disparition de sa fille l'avait presque achevé, mais je ne l'avais pas laisse tombé, je l'avais soutenue autant que lui m'avait soutenue. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps j'étais également moins présent pour lui, mais il ne m'en voulait pas. Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La route vers cette vieille maison de campagne me parus bien longue, je pensais que jamais nous n'arriverions et enfin, je la voyais a l'horizon. Enfin, j'allais la retrouver et je priais pour qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Comme promis, je restais dans le camion, je ne voulais pas mourir aujourd'hui, pas avant de l'avoir revu une dernière fois. J'attendais mais je n'en pouvais plus, il faillait que je sache, il faillait que je la vois. Soudain, Ryan vint me chercher et m'informa que les lieux étaient sécurisé, je pouvais entrer sans risque. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et suivis mon collègue dans cette maison qui semblait tenir debout par miracle. Elle était délabrée, salle et sentait la moisissure dans tous les coins.

Je partis de mon coté, tandis que mes collègues prenaient d'autres chemins. Le mieux était de se repartir les endroits et ainsi couvrir plus de terrain.

J'arrivais devant une porte et l'ouvrit. La pièce sentait vraiment mauvais et je faillis ressortir mais quelque chose sur le sol attira mon attention. Je me rapprochais et là, je la vis, Kate, dan un sal état. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était morte, elle ne bougeait pas. Mais en m'approchant je pu remarquer qu'elle respirait. Mon dieu, elle était en vie.

Alors, sans plus y réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et lui soufflais quelques mots.

.

.

_ Kate, tu es en vie.

.

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, me sourit puis les referma.

Mon cœur s'emballa alors. Elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir dans mes bras? Pas après tout ce temps j'avais besoin d'elle a mes cotés, je ne voulais pas la voir mourir.

Je m'assis alors sur le sol et la serrais fort contre moi, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Au moins nous étions ensemble.


End file.
